1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to artists' brushes and, in particular, but not exclusively, to relatively expensive professional brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior patent art known to applicant consists of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
987,277, Wright; PA1 2,513,930, Goldrich; PA1 2,558,191, Nightingale; PA1 2,662,240, Perkins; PA1 3,193,863, Myers et al; PA1 3,341,879, Kumpman.
The closest of these patents is believed to be Myers U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,863. However, this patent does not relate to means for adjusting conventional paint brushes. Instead, it provides a special construction throughout, both the brush and the adjusting means being of special design. Instead of an adjustable sleeve movable relative to the brush, Myers provides movement of the brush hair or bristles relative to the ferrule.
Perkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,240 does show an attachment to a conventional brush but the function of the Perkins patent is to change the shape of the bristles.